


The Perfect World

by PrincessFaeron



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, I don't know how to tag minecraft stuff, I suppose this world could be 'fool's gold', chickens are evil, this does in fact have a plot, this has no characters that aren't of my own creation lol, you know something's up when diamonds are as common as iron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to tell something's going on when the caves are overflowing with precious minerals and the monsters seem hesitant to attack. A journal of a very confused player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dear journal.  
I recently spawned into a world. My spawn point was strange, it's the crosspoint for four overlapping biomes. It's like a section of the world was seperated into quarters. I wonder how big this is...  
One of the biomes was a jungle, and the trees were huge! Normally, jungle tree trunks are just two by two. But these were thicker! They were four by four with the corners shaved off. And the roots! They were thick and squared like most terrain is, but they twisted into the ground nicely.  
I found a tree close to the meeting point of the four biomes, and hollowed out the trunk. There weren't any sheep around, so I had to wait out the night. I have a nice door though.  
There was a chest near to spawn. It had a stick and this book in it. That's how I got you, journal. There was also a hole between the jungle and the desert biome, which led into a shallow cave. There was a stream in it, where some ink sacs floated. A squid must have dehydrated from leaving the deeper part.  
I plan on going mining soon. There are lots of holes leading into caves around here, so I have plenty of choice.  
-HarvestCynthia."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear journal.

I just came back from mining. I spent a bit of time above ground, to smelt the iron I found in a natural hole. There was enough to make a pickaxe, sword, and two pieces of armour!

I still picked up most of the iron I found when I found a good cave though. And boy was there a lot. I got to two stacks by the end of the second chamber!

Something strange though, I didn't meet any mobs in there until after I jumped into a chasm. Yes, there was water at the bottom, I did check.

It's very strange, they seemed... Friendlier than normal. Less aggressive.

They (mostly) still attacked, but only when I got within a few blocks of them. It actually made me feel a little bad when I had to kill them. Like when you accidentally hit a zombie pigman and you have to kill some to defend yourself.

...There was one skeleton that had a broken bow. The string was intact, but the bow itself had snapped. I did something really stupid and offered to use the existing bowstring to repair it.

It agreed.

Not verbally, but it took the string off and passed it to me. I had lots of jungle wood, so the bow ended up quite pink, but the skeleton seemed to like it, since it started following me around after that.

It hasn't stopped, actually. He's currently hiding in the tree I hollowed out on my first night. I've named him S_Tony. (The S stands for Skele. Skele Tony. Hehe.)

The rest of the caving trip was just as eventful. There were valuable minerals everywhere! I counted about six veins of diamonds in the first cave I found which was deep enough. And there was a _completely_ illogical amount of emerald, considering there are no extreme hills biomes for chunks.

I actually have enough diamonds to make two sets of armour, some tools, and still have enough for an enchanting table. Which is especially good after what happened while I was smelting some iron to complete my armour set and make a new pickaxe.

While waiting for enough iron to smelt, I heard a voice. Now, it's never happened to me, but I've heard that spawning underground is not a pleasant experience. And judging by how utterly terrified the player was when I found her, I guess it's true.

I found her on a single block of ground surrounded by lava. Which is an utterly shit place to spawn, frankly.

I smothered the lava with a bucket of water, and guided her towards the furnace and crafting bench I was smelting with. She was very thankful, although a bit unnerved by Tony, and actually asked to mine with me.

Since a lot of my iron had smelted, more than I needed at the time, I made her a set of armour and a pickaxe.

Her name is DJ_Neon, apparently. I suppose that explains the _bright cyan eyelashes_. They're ridiculously bright. I swear they glow. She has some neat headphones though.

We left the cave not long after that. We left a lot of iron, coal, and redstone though. Considering we each got enough of each material to make at least two blocks of everything, though, I think that's enough.

As I write, Neon is building. She used vines and a tree to make this wacky ladder/staircase hybrid leading to the top of a tree, which she's building a base on top of. It's pretty secure, Tony knows how to get up there, but only because she showed him.

I'm planning on making my own base, but I'd like to make it a little deeper into the jungle. I'm gonna clear a 3x3 path through to where I'm building it, so I have a good way back to spawn.

Neon suggests we build a farm soon, since we have literally no food. I murdered a wild chicken earlier, but between the two of us it didn't last long. It was very filling though.

So yeah. Farm. That's what we're planning for.

-HarvestCynthia."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear journal.  
This is just gonna be short, I'm taking a break from building the farm while some stone smelts.  
I marked out the corners of the farm with sand, and I'm making the walls out of a mix of stone bricks and cobblestone walls. And it's taking forever.  
Smelting the stone is taking ages, so I've been clearing the area around it in the meantime. And planting some wheat. Maybe by the time the farm walls are finished we'll actually have some food.  
-HarvestCynthia."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear journal.  
We finished building the farm. That's the good news. The bad news is everything takes so long to grow. Even with the helpfully donated bones from Tony (where did they even come from? He's not missing any!), we've only gotten three loaves of bread.  
Neon caught some chickens earlier, so we can breed them and get some chicken. Or at least some eggs. Probably only eggs, I swear one of the chickens was glaring at me earlier. It's sort of put me off meat for now, and I'm half convinced there's going to be a coup. (get it?)  
There aren't many animals around, which is frustrating. I turned my render distance up as far as it would go a little while ago and I could sort of see trees really far into the plains? So I'm planning a small expedition to see if there are any animals other than chickens there. Tony opted out, since there's no shelter from the sun on the way there, so it's just going to be me and Neon. Hopefully it won't be a waste of time.  
-HarvestCynthia"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear Journal.

It's been a while! Neon and I got back from our expedition a few hours ago, but we've been so busy since then that I haven't had time to write anything.

We managed to get to the forest in just two days, although it would have been less if we hadn't been sidetracked by a small mountain we found.

The trees were unusually tightly packed together, and the monsters were... As hostile as they are in normal worlds. Were the mobs in the cave a fluke? At least it meant we could get some gunpowder guilt free, although Neon nearly got blown up with that. 

In the middle of the forest was a lake. It was beautiful, and there was sugar cane too! that was nice to find. I'll be adding that to the farm.

And you won't believe what we found just outside the forest when we left: Horses! And there was a dungeon right underneath them with a saddle in the chest... We took advantage of the fact, of course, but it seems far too good to be true. There was also some bread - food at last! - and a melon seed.

Neon managed to befriend a horse... And I befriended two. The first one was a mother, and her little filly followed me around while I cut down a few birch trees.

I named the mother Palomina, because she looks like a palomino horse, and her filly is Nix, because her coat is dark.

Of course, the trip back took THREE days, at least for me. Neon took the saddle and went back on her own, but I had to take more time making sure Palomina and Nix didn't wander off.

When I got back, I found a chicken with its wings bound hanging from a tree branch and Neon glaring at it. I'm too scared to ask what happened to _cause_ that, and Neon doesn't seem like she's going to tell me without prompting, so for now I'm building an obsidian chicken coop without knowing why she wants one...

I get the feeling that if Tony could talk, he'd tell me. I'm considering making him a book so we can talk that way. It would make things a lot easier.

-HarvestCynthia"


	6. Chapter 6

"[the page is nearly entirely scribbled out, but you can make out a few curse words, and it seems water damaged]"


	7. Chapter 7

"Dear Journal.

I'm very sorry about mutilating that last page.

...Neon fell off her tree. Died of fall damage.

Except apparently both respawn and Keep Inventory are on, and it would have been nice to know that _before_ I thought she'd died. Would have saved me from a lot of stress and tears.

It's one of those "respawn with problems" servers, apparently. There's a half-day delay between dying and respawning (hence the last page), and she's got low health and a three-day hunger effect, so I need to find some milk before she starves to death.

If I can find an ink sac, I can give Tony a book though, so good news there at least.

Neon still hasn't told me why she tied up that chicken.

-HarvestCynthia"


	8. Chapter 8

"Dear Journal.

Neon's better now. I managed to find some cows, so we have milk now. After her hunger effect was gone we celebrated by baking a cake!

Tony can also apparently eat, since he actually ate the slice of cake I offered him without it just falling through his ribcage. He either doesn't need to eat normally or he gets food without us noticing.

Neon told me why she tied up the chicken. Apparently it attacked her.

I'm still not sure what to say about that...

-HarvestCynthia"


	9. Chapter 9

"Dear Journal.

...I have already spent a while trying to gather my thoughts about what's happened since the last entry, and I'm still short on words.

Okay, summary:

One of the chickens is **evil**. It is now locked in a stone cage with a hole in the top for food, and under surveillance. It can also apparently talk and has been shouting profanities for two hours.

I think this server might be modded. I'm trying to see if it's whitelisted too, maybe if I invited some other people over we could figure out all the remaining quirks.

Me and Neon are going to the nether, I turned the lava pool she spawned in into obsidian for the portal. Revenge, of some sort.

Fingers crossed it goes well, even if keep inventory is on..

-HarvestCynthia"


	10. Chapter 10

"Dear Journal.

The nether trip went great, we got three stacks of quartz and two of glowstone before we got attacked by a ghast and ran off. Neither of us have bows yet and the nether here is too open to lure it close.

Although, a thing to note! Mobs are as they usually are, so no friendly ghasts. Shame, I was wondering if we could try riding them.

We couldn't find a fortress, so no blaze rods. So no potions, either, damnit.

Tony is reading over my shoulder. Hang on

H _e_ ____ **l** o

I gave Tony the journal. Apparently he can't write, so I'm going to need to give him lessons. Joy.

Prodded the other chicken and it didn't bite me or anything, or react at all actually, so I think it's just the one in the cage which is evil. Now to find another non-evil chicken so we can have more eggs for cake.

-HarvestCynthia"


	11. Chapter 11

" ~~What~~ Dear Journal.

What.

I took a nap in my treehouse and while I was in bed Tony and Neon teamed up to make a treehouse nightclub. HOW? That is not the kind of thing you can make in one night!

Feeling kind of baffled right now but apparently Neon is called DJ for a reason, and the nightclub _is_ pretty neat.

Apparently Tony is bringing around some other mobs tomorrow, so I'm not gonna visit while that's happening.

-HarvestCynthia"


	12. Chapter 12

"DEAR JOURNAL

HELLO THIS IS TONY

FRIEND CYNTHIA SHOWED ME HOW THE ALPHABET I CAN WRITE NOW

NEON HAS SOMETHING TO SAY

Yo Cynthia, if you're reading this before I tell you: I moved the enchantment table into the tree with the blue wool wrapped around it.

-Neon & TONY"


	13. Chapter 13

"Dear Journal.

That last entry gave me quite a laugh. How did Tony find this? And how did Neon get blue wool...?

I'm sitting next to a pond right now, fishing. I'm hoping for a squid to spawn so I can get some ink to make Tony his own book and quill, but for now I have a nice stack of fish.

Speaking of fish, I've found out that we have a cooking mod. Not sure which, but we have cookings options other than 'cooked' now, so I'm going to make a clean iron shovel to use as a frying pan so we can have fried fish along with the melon that I just saw grow.

Me and Neon noticed our inventories have tabs leading to a mod list, but they're unlocked by getting a specific achievement, which I think is a modded one. What's "Devil's Breath"?

A squid just spawned, I'll write more later.

-HarvestCynthia"


End file.
